Down a loaded gun
by splatterchey
Summary: Revealing what's behind that tired face of Tina sprout
1. Chapter 1

As I looked down the barrel of my gun, for the first time In my entire life, my finger hesitated slightly, but I could not disobey orders. In my line of work, personal feelings had to be discarded, for once I was given a target, said person must be eliminated or I would suffer the consequences of failure. it didn't matter that his eyes were full of compassion towards me, or that he wasn't trying to kill me. Although it pained me, it would never show. Emotions were for the weak and I had a job to do.

Again and again I pulled the trigger, surprised at how well they were holding up against me. The fire In my cursed sister's eyes matched the color of her hair, and was slightly intimidating. Her partner would sacrifice his own life for hers in an instant, and this made her envious. Why did her life have to be so full of pain when this girl had someone to protect her? This thought made it slightly easier to pull the trigger when it was aimed at her sister. Her owl eyes flashed in the rising dust, eager to find their target once more.

With every shot she fired, an invisible tear escaped her, as to never betray her feelings.

And before she had even realized it, she had lost. Yet there he was, holding a hand out to her, promising her a new life, a chance to start over, by his side. That side so full of warmth and kindness...it was all she has ever wanted, but how could he want anything to do with her after all she had done to him?

She grasped it, therefore changing her life forever, and as proof the very next night she was laying in a bed with him and Enju. It seemed almost surreal, but if it was a dream, then she never wanted to wake up. Ironically, she couldn't sleep. She lay there in the dark, listening to the rythmic sounds of their breathing, hoping herself to fall asleep as well.

Rentaro stirred slightly, and she called out to him in her soft voice, desperately hoping for an answer, for it was time alone with just the two of them. He answered her, and her skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. Together their quiet whispers became an intimate conversation, as she poured her heart out to him. Enveloped in the moonlight, his pained face was all too visible. That face, carrying all the pain of the cursed children, still was so kind, and that was what had won her over. That tousled black hair, threatening to cover up those perfect, intense eyes...

Staring at him for too long made her heart beat faster and she wasn't sure if it was from his intimidating presence or something more...


	2. Chapter 2

The next several days we spent together, the three of us. I tried my best to stay awake during the day so that I could keep Enju company while Rentaro was gone. Her energetic attitude and voice annoyed me a little at times, but I had to applaud the fact that she was trying so hard for me. Being a Cursed Child was a lonely life, but I had gotten used to it, clearly it still bothered her. So I tried my best to keep up with her as she zoomed around the apartment. Together we talked about our pasts, watched television, and even cosplayed for Rentaro.

I watched as he burst through the door, and then as his face flushed a marvelous pink upon noticing us. Secretly, I yearned for more of that face. I wanted to be the reason that he became unfocused, and distracted from the pain that followed him like a shadow. I wanted those azure eyes focused on me, even if he could never reciprocate those feelings that were growing like a plague inside of me.

Then an idea hit me, I could cook dinner for him. I knew that he was short on money, and that this was a way for me to try for that perfect smile again. Shuffling into the kitchen, I pulled out ingredients and pondered what to make. Before I knew it, my hands were moving and I was walking out with a plate of food.

Their eyes lit up at the sight of it, and I faked a smile as compliments poured out of them. My energy was draining fast, and it was becoming a large effort just to keep my eyes open. The rest of the night soon became a blur, I remember two other girls coming over, and there was fighting, but it was all very vague.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed so long ago that I had spent days living with Rentaro and Enju. Those peaceful days were mere memories, thoughts that were now becoming hazy as more timed passed and painful things threatened to replace them. So many of her sisters had died next to her and now lay at her feet. So many small bodies not given a proper burial and were just left on the battlefield. So many painful screams still echoing in her mind, drowning out all other sound.

Deep cleansing breaths and closed eyes were the only things that could keep them away. Unfortunately, the only time where she could focus so intently was on the battlefield, where more of these memories occurred. It was a vicious cycle that she couldn't escape from. That was why she had to fight as hard as she could every day to make the fighting end as soon as possible.

Kisara's grew darker by the day, and something seemed, off, with Rentaro. Her jealousy began to envelop her as she watched Enju grow closer and closer to him, and she was stuck with Kisara. She hated herself for actually admitting that. But she couldn't help it, she had gone from one hell to another kind of it. Her heartbeat grew slower and more quieter by the day and she wondered if this was what dying felt like.

She cried herself to sleep, cursing the Gastrea, and Rentaro for making her feel this way.

Her dreams were filled will rivers of blood and glowing, lifeless eyes lighting up a ruined landscape. A smiling, white mask flashed and then it returned to darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The fighting had been over for years now, and I hadn't seen any of the friends I had made since then. I last seen Kisara abandoning her beloved Renatro for a petty revenge plot from her past. It sickened me, for her to sacrifice everything They had fought for. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched her slowly fade out of sight. It wasn't long after that when Rentaro left them too. He had left with Hiruko, the mask that she had seen in her dream, in an attempt to get stronger.

Rentaro had left Enju behind in the hopes that she would go back to school and live a normal life, but she never did. The nice thing about th majority of the Gatrea being wiped out was that society held little to no animosity left towards the Cursed Children, and soon we were forgotten about altogether. This allowed us to coexsist with everyone else on society without a problem. Any I eventually found a person that I ended up dating.

He was in school to be a lawyer, which Meant that he would be away from home a lot if we ever got married, and I liked that idea. Someone that would take care of me while I pretended to be the ideal wife. The more we dated, the more I grew to like him, but I knew that I would never love him. Rentaro had taken that from me when he left. However, this man could occasionally make me genuinely smile and, to me, that was as good as it was going to get. I knew he cared for me, and that enough was more than I could ever ask for.

so before I knew it, I was onthe white dress and he was waiting for me down the aisle. It was very unlike me, but I knew that cursed children must someday grow into cursed adults. And for me, today was that day. His smile was enough to make me smile, and as I approached him, he rubbed my stomach as if to reassure the child inside that everything was okay.

soon after we moved in together and before I knew it, I was in the hospital, with my little baby in my arms. She slept so much fo her first few weeks, that her father barely got to see her. But the first day he did, she stared up at him with a pair of glowing eyes and I knew that I could no longer hide who I was. Furious, we were both kicked out of the house. How was I to know that Gastrea had killed a large portion of his family? And like so many others, he blamed the Cursed Chuldren for it.

So penniless and homeless, we were forced onto the street. Within a matter of days I ran out of food for her, and she died in my arms. That small lifeless bundle, now just a burden, and no longer my child. Depression was not a strong enough word for what I felt. I soon lost the will to live, and died myself shortly after. My final thoughts were of Rentaro and the wonderful life he promised me upon saving me..


End file.
